Family is Forever
by marvinanaconda96
Summary: Michael Myers might just love his family a little too much. Deborah loves her family to a fault. Judith doesn't seem to care either way. Michael wants to find baby boo and she has no idea about her true heritage. As far as Michael is concerned family truly is forever. Will Michael get his wish of his family back? Maybe these stories will answer that.
1. Chapter 1

Deborah Myers had just gotten baby Angel to sleep. Sometimes she was a very good baby and other times she seemed to do nothing but cry. Of course with the household she lived in, the environment she was witness too, that wasn't really surprising. With the baby down for a nap, Deborah could focus on cleaning. It wasn't easy to keep her house clean. The kitchen especially was filthy from another war with her boyfriend Ronnie. Resulting in him throwing dishes everywhere.

Of course, he would because he didn't have to clean it up. She should break up with him. He was probably the worst boyfriend she'd had in a long list of boyfriends. But he worked and therefore helped with the bills. This was why she allowed him to stay in her household. There was just no way she was going to be able to provide for the family on her own. Even with her older daughter Judith working a part time job. She was in school and there was no way she was going to be quitting.

None of her children would be quitting school. Unless they planned to make her mistakes. She liked to think she tried to keep them from it. At the very least they could look at her life as a lesson of what not to do. Things had been so different when her husband Don was alive. She had quit school just to marry him. Those first few months as a married couple had been hard. No one said marriage was going to be easy. They had their trials and tribulations but faced it all together.

Neither of them had the best childhoods or family lives. So it was only natural of them to want to begin a family of their own. Raise children how they were supposed to be raised. With love and laughter. Their children would grow up happy and healthy and loved most of all. And they would love their parents. Apart from each other, it was a love the couple had never known before.

They'd moved into this house with the measly money they'd managed to scrap up to begin their future. Sure the place wasn't ideal but it was also pretty nice. They were making moves to begin their family and their new lives. Judith had come first. It was wonderful for them because they had both wanted a girl. Deborah couldn't wait to bond with her firstborn. They would have a wonderful relationship. Judith would be able to talk to her about anything. And never judge her.

Judith was her daddy's little girl and she was the apple of his eye. They were incredibly close. So much so the couple put off having more children until Judith was seven. No doubt her daddy spoiled her. Being the only child for so long she was ready for a sibling. So their second child a son named Michael was born. Don was over the moon about having a son. What father didn't want a boy to raise and play football with and guide?

"Mikey is going to be a great man one day I just know it."

Don said with a grin. If Michael was his father's pride he was his mother's joy. He brought them so much happiness. Then their third child Angel nicknamed "Boo" was born. They had wanted that baby so bad. Their family was complete and then the accident took her husband from her. Their family fell apart afterward and sometimes Deborah felt there was no one to blame but herself. Even the money from the accident wasn't enough to thoroughly provide for her family.

She wouldn't fail her babies and they wouldn't be taken from her no matter what. She took two jobs including one as a stripper at the rabbit in red. It wasn't ideal and it had to be embarrassing to her children. She simply did the best she could with her limited options. She was good at it and it kept herself and the kids fed. Her children had changed and regardless she was judged as a bad parent. Yes, she allowed her children to cuss. She cussed as well so what could she say about it?

Judith was sexually active. Deborah was a stripper so what could she really say? Judith used protection and that was the best she could do. Deborah often left Judith home alone with a boy knowing what they were doing. She felt she should allow Judith to make her own choices. What could she tell her anyway? Michael was bullied and got in fights and school. In her eyes, her son could do no wrong. So she wasn't sure what was going on. Only his home situation wasn't ideal and he was bullied on account of her. She felt so guilty about that.

She let Ronnie around her children which she shouldn't have done. She often wondered what Don would think of her. But he wasn't here to help her. So she did the best she could for her children's future. She saw so much of herself in Judith it was frightening. She feared Angel would be the same way when she grew up. She feared Michael would think Ronnie was an example to follow.

They missed their father and she knew that. Michael was her guiding light and she knew she could count on him to be a good boy. He'd watch after Boo and Judith would come around. Even at ten years of age, Michael needed to be the man of the house and not Ronnie. She sighed looking at the clock on the nearby wall. He would be getting off of work soon and she really wished he would stay there sometimes. Just send his money home. The phone rang suddenly making her jump and she sighed as Angel screamed.

Great just what she needed. She quickly grabbed the phone deciding to pick Angel up right after.

"Hello?"

"Yes is this Deborah Myers?"

"Yes."

"Miss Myers this is Mr. Sanders Principal of Haddonfield High School. Judith has been suspended for fighting at school. Come as soon as you can."

With that, he hung up. Deborah rolled her eyes. She usually got calls about Michael, only ever a few fights so not a big deal, she didn't usually get any about Judith. So now she was fighting too? Deborah quickly went to pick Angel up and began rocking her to sooth her. The phone rang again making her swear.

"Hello." She said a little rudely as she had a screaming baby in her arms.

"Deborah?"

She sighed. She was on a first name basis with the secretary of Michael's elementary school. The principal who she also saw a lot usually still referred to her as Miss Myers.

"Yes, Leeann?"

"Michael was suspended today."

"I will be right there." She said hanging up. Great now she was going to two different schools for two different kids. She didn't have the time nor resource to get Angel a babysitter so she would just have to tag along. Deborah quickly got her settled in a car seat with a bottle and a toy before turning up her stereo for some of her favorite music. It seemed to soothe Angel as well. By the time she got to the high school she regretted getting Angel out. As soon as she pulled her out Angel was wide awake.

Putting her on her hip she made her way to the principal's office. The office had a see through window and she could already see Judith sitting in the chair with a bored expression on her face. Deborah caught her look and gave her a glare to which Judith simply rolled her eyes. Typical Judith move. Typical teenager, she guessed. Mr. Sanders opened the door for her to go in.

Deborah took her seat as Angel began to fidget and whine in her arms. Mr., Sanders was far from amused.

"You couldn't have left the baby with someone like a sitter?"

"I didn't have time to find one."

Deborah wasn't sure how that was any of his business. She would take her daughter wherever she went if she wanted too.

"You know we keep in contact with the middle and elementary schools. I was told your son gets in trouble at school a lot too. I don't understand why you had another child when you seem incapable of taking care of the two you already have."

Deborah cursed him and she didn't feel bad in the slightest. Her words would have made a sailor blush but she didn't care. He would not question her parenting choices like everyone else and her keep quiet about it. She did the best she could for her kids and that was the simple truth of the matter.

"Miss Myers I apologize for overstepping my boundaries. I should have been more careful with my words and keep my opinions to myself."

"Yeah, you fucking should have."

"Anyway Judith was fighting with another student because he made a comment about your career choices."

"Wait she was fighting with a boy?! If he fucking hit her why isn't his ass in here?"

"Miss Myers please calm down. He didn't hit her. She hit him after they got into a verbal disagreement."

"Well, what did he say to her?"

"He did call her some derogatory names."

"Well, so why isn't he in here?"

"He was and we talked to him before sending him back to class."

"He got sent back to class and Judith is in here?"

"She is the one who hit him and he had no interest in pressing charges."

"She didn't hurt him. So did you call his parents?"

"There was no need. He was fine."

"No I mean did you call his parents so they were aware of what he's done?"

"There was hardly a need for that. We can call students' parents every time they say something to each other. That's just what kids do."

"Yet you called me."

"Your child was the one who did hit someone."

"She was standing up for herself because she was called names."

"Miss Myers I am concerned with Judith in general. She is a bright young student. But students are often making comments and starting rumors about her."

"If that's the case then you should be handling this and be concerned about Judith."

"Miss Myers I don't mean to upset you at all. But I fear a lot of Judith's problems come from home. I understand you are a single mother that does her best for her children. I just wish you would maybe speak to Judith about her behavior."

"Thanks, I will."

At least he showed her a little bit of compassion. Though he was sure he didn't like her cursing like that in front of the baby. She probably needed to stop but hadn't as of yet. As she walked out Judith was still seated her head rested on her elbow.

"Come on Judith," Deborah said.

She rolled her eyes but never the less followed her mom to the car. After getting Angel settled into her car seat she got in the car and started it.

"Judith I understand you felt the need to stand up for yourself but did you really need to pull that shit?"

"He wasn't going to call me names."

"You could have told the teacher or someone. You got a three-day school suspension."

"Like they would have done anything. I'm just like my mother."

"Judith do me a favor and try to do better okay?"

"Whatever." She said simply.

Of course, that's mostly all she got from her these days anyway. They were quiet as they headed to the elementary school. Angel had begun screaming again.

"Lord Angel shut up," Judith said annoyed.

"Judith she's a baby knock it off. "

"I know she is. She's probably crying because she knows what kind of a family she's in."

"That wasn't necessary."

Once they parked Deborah got Angel out of the car seat.

"Judith hold your sister while I go in. She's fussy today and she is going to pitch a fit."

Judith sighed taking the baby.

"What are we even doing here?"

"Your brother decided to get in a fight today too. So he is suspended too. Probably for three days like you."

"Figures," Judith said rolling her eyes.

"Now if you need me I will be in there. If not will be out soon."

"Okay," Judith said uninterested.

Deborah sighed as she headed inside. She certainly wasn't getting any mother of the year awards. Judith sat back in her seat while Angel cooed in her lap. Judith studied her little sister while she began to pull at a lock of her hair.

"You poor kid you don't have a chance do you? No more of a chance than Michael or I have."

Angel put her tiny hand on Judith's face.

"I don't spend much time with you do I? No wonder you like Michael better than me huh? Your big sister doesn't spend time with either of you. She loves you both though."

 **Hmm, interestingly enough I always wondered since the movie called her Miss Myers if that meant she wasn't married. So, therefore, her children must have her last name. I wondered if maybe her kids had different dads. Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

Michael sat in his room petting his pet rats while listening to his Kiss record. His mom was arguing with Ronnie again. He hated him and didn't know why he had to be in his home. He wasn't his father and didn't treat his mother right. He didn't love his mother and he certainly didn't Michael or his sisters. He could hear Angel screaming as a loud noise came from downstairs. Probably Ronnie throwing things again. He looked out the door as Judith was coming by him to her room.

"Get ready they will be on this all night." She didn't say anything else as she slammed her door.

Michael wished she'd spend more time with him. She clearly didn't like him. He wished the outside world would leave him and his family alone. He just wanted to spend time with them uninterrupted. No one at the strip club ogling his mom like she was an animal. No guys coming over to see Judith. Ronnie needed to leave them all alone. He wasn't welcome in this family.

The only other male besides Michael in that family was his father. Ronnie was not and never would take the place of his father. As he wasn't here anymore it was up to Michael to be the man of his family. His mother was everything to him. She loved and protected him unconditionally. He never wanted to see anyone disrespect her and talk bad about her. No man but his father deserved her.

Judith likewise wasn't deserved by any man. She was beautiful just like their mother. She may dislike him but he knew she loved him. Then there was boo. So young and innocent. She seemed to understand him the way no one could. His older sister included. Her current innocence couldn't last. She would lose it as he and Judith lost their innocence long ago. Michael was young but he was already contemplating the future. It didn't appear bright to him. Deborah continuing to work at the strip club.

Just living day by day on a measly income to support the family. Never getting out of the strip club to do something better. Forever staying with Ronnie or getting another loser boyfriend who didn't respect her. Being lusted after by men. Never knowing love like she did with her husband. Never being understood by anyone else. Never being recognized for the wonderful mother she was.

Judith would forever be lusted after as well. Mature before her age. Probably pregnant and married. Angel would probably have a fate similar. It wasn't fair but it was the blow they were dealt. Maybe that was why he killed animals. He loved them so he didn't know why he did it. The urge just came over him and he had no control. He considered telling his mom but figured it would just get him in trouble. He couldn't tell Judith because she would probably just make fun of him.

So there was no one else for him to tell. Still, he desired his mom's attention and wanted her with him all the time. He was almost jealous for how much attention Judith and Angel got from her. And Ronnie who didn't even need to be in their family. He wasn't a member anyway. Maybe if he treated his mom with respect. Loved her and made her feel special like his dad used to. Maybe if he tried to be a father or at least a friend to Michael and his siblings. Michael would like a father even if it wasn't his real one. Ronnie simply wasn't going to be his father or anything fatherly at all.

There was something that bothered Michael. Sometimes he would black out and not remember where he was. It had only recently begun to happen. One night Michael stood in the kitchen with his mask on and watched his mom wash dishes. She didn't know he was there at first.

"Michael sweetie?"

He'd looked up just as she came to check on him. Another time Judith had been left to babysit him and Angel while Deborah and Ronnie had a rare night out together. Michael had gone into Angel's room and just began to watch her. She looked at him briefly but continued to play with her stuffed animal her mom had gotten her just a few hours earlier. He realized she was sort of like the animals he killed. If he choked her she'd die just like all the others. It was that easy to kill her. She couldn't defend herself. No one would know if he did.

"Michael? Michael, what the fuck are you doing?"

Michael turned to look at Judith.

"Answer me what are you doing?"

A phrase Judith had no doubt picked up from their mom.

"Nothing."

"It better be nothing because I don't want to hear it from mom since I'm supposed to be watching both of you. As far as I'm concerned you can look after yourself. And what's with those masks your wearing anyway?"

She jerked the mask from his face.

"What a stupid mask. Get out so she can sleep."

"You are so unfair."

She sighed as she watched Michael walk past her and outside the room.

"Go to sleep now boo," Judith said in a calmer voice.

Later that night Judith complained as she tried to feed Angel who kept squirming and refusing to eat. She was irate because her mom and Ronnie were supposed to be back by now.

"I hate kids," Judith said angrily.

"Judith it's not that hard," Michael said.

"Then why don't you do it?"

Michael nodded and Judith handed the baby over. As he began to feed her she stopped squirming. Judith shook her head and opened the refrigerator to get something to drink.

"Judith?"

"What?" She said annoyed.

"What's the boogeyman?"

"The what?"

"The boogeyman. He only comes out on Halloween."

"Who told you that shit? And anyway that's seven months away so why are you worried about it?"

"The kids at school said he comes out on Halloween."

"That's just made up bull. Kids have nothing better to do than waste time"

Michael remembered what she said but decided to ask his mom later.

"Mom?"

"Yes, honey?" Deborah asked.

She had just quit arguing and having a cursing match with Ronnie once they got back home. Apparently, Ronnie had been flirting with a waitress and men were looking at Deborah and she was flirting.

"What's the boogeyman?"

"Sweetie there's no such thing. "

"But the kids say he comes out on Halloween night."

"I can assure you he does not because he isn't real. The only thing that will happen on Halloween night is that you will go trick or treating. If I don't get to take you I will make sure Judith does. And when Boo gets older you can take her trick or treating."

"I miss when you and dad took Judith and me trick or treating."

"I know honey so do I. I miss so much about him too. It's been hard on all of us."

"Damn it, Deborah, where's the remote?"

"Get off your lazy ass and find it!"

Ronnie had a lot of girlfriends. None were quite as smoking hot but annoying as Deborah Myers. He loved when people knew she stripped because he got to say she was all his. That and as annoying as she was he enjoyed fighting with her. And she was good in bed. Though she needed to listen to him more. What he didn't like was her attitude and especially her annoying kids.

If she wasn't so hot and didn't let him live in her nice though run down house he wouldn't put up with them. Judith was actually nice to look at but since she was underage she wasn't much use. Neither was the baby who did nothing but cry and shit all the time. Then there was Michael. He could handle Deborah and her annoying daughters. But he absolutely hated that kid. He was too mouthy, too spoiled, and too much of a freak. And his mom refused to discipline him. He clearly needed it.

He could take Judith's mouth, Angels crying, and Deborah's attitude. But he could not take that kid. Though getting on his nerves was really fun. He downed a bottle of whiskey as he sat in the Rabbit in Red with his work buddies. They were all paying full attention to the strippers performing in front of them. Deborah wasn't working tonight or she'd cuss him out for watching the other women. Even though plenty of men watched her.

"Those women are hot but there not Deborah. Hey, she know you're here?"

"Nope, the bitch doesn't need to know."

"That's one sexy woman. I wish I could hit that."

"I bet you do."

"She good in bed?"

"You know she is."

"When can I have a turn with her?" All his buddies laughed.

Ronnie wasn't mad because he loved bragging about his relationship with her. People would say "Deborah Myers is your girlfriend" always made him smirk.

"She isn't the type to cheat believe it or not."

"Man sexy and faithful. What a combination. You ever gonna seal the deal and marry her?"

"Why the hell would I do that? I already live with her. I don't care anything about marriage. And anyway I got to deal with all her kids all the time. I never wanted to be a father myself and I'm not interested in being their daddy. No step dad or any crap like that."

"Oh yeah, she's got a sexy little teenage daughter doesn't she?"

"Yep, she does."

"You ever hit that?"

"I am not in the mood to hear her mom whine about one more thing. She's one of the mouthiest little bitches I've ever met."

"She has two other kids too right?"

"Yes, the baby who never shuts up and the little freak."

His work buddies agreed Michael needed more discipline. Which he didn't care if they agreed or not. He knew he was right about what he said.

Deborah Myers felt like a horrible person when she got the abortion. Ronnie didn't want children and she couldn't handle another one. Not when she had trouble financially supporting the three she had. The baby would have been too close in age to Angel. The child would have had to grow up in a horrible home life. The likes her three living children were all going through. Judith and Michael were upset when she told them. But she couldn't have a child that wasn't her husbands.

That's what she told herself. She would forever feel guilty for what she'd done. That child didn't need a father like Ronnie. Her three kids already, unfortunately, had to deal with him. As for Ronnie, he felt he'd dodged a bullet. He could not take any more kids in the house. Even worse as it was his she would expect him to take a more active role. Or worse get him for child support. Screw that.

Michael thoughts about the abortion a lot. Of course, he didn't completely understand it. He realized it had been so easy for them to get rid of his unborn baby brother or sister. He wouldn't have minded another sister. Though he wondered what having a brother would be like. Michael didn't really tend to like most men apart from his dad. Life seemed fragile. Was it again like the animals he'd killed?

Judith was so angry. So her mom could put her and her siblings in this situation. Then act like the abortion was her being merciful by sparing the baby of a horrible life. She didn't care what she put her living children through. She sucked at being a mother so maybe she did the right thing in having the abortion. Her father would be so disappointed. He wouldn't have gone for it. He would have been there for his family. Would be the proper father to his kids. Deborah wasn't that way.

She let Ronnie live with her children. Berate and verbally abuse them. Seriously what kind of mother does that? She was a poor excuse for a mother and a person. She didn't care about them. Only cared about herself and her needs. Judith missed her dad. Without him, it had all fell apart. Her brother had no father to guide him. He'd end up like Ronnie or much worse. The kid was already kind of weird anyway. Her sister would end up just like herself and her mom. Gosh, she was like her mom. Angel would not be that way. She would make absolutely sure of it.

Deborah realized she may have aborted her fourth baby out of love as twisted as it sounded. If it were a boy he risked being made fun of and becoming like his father. A worthless drunk with no respect. Or like Michael. A sweet innocent boy who deserved so much better. If it were a girl she risked becoming like Judith after being just as innocent as Angel was. Angel couldn't stay innocent forever. No matter how much Deborah tried to shield her. In this way, she had sure this baby would remain innocent. More innocent than its parents or half siblings.

 **I don't really like to curse too much in my writing. However, as this is based on RZ timeline it's how it really was. I tried to make it realistic and a little like the movies were. I could respect that Michael had a great relationship with his little sister. I just would have preferred if Judith had been nicer to him. Michael probably did like Angel better than Judith. She was cruel to him and I would have liked them to have a bond. I also would have liked one scene interaction between Judith and Angel.**

 **I would like to believe it was there we just weren't shown it. Thank you for reading hope your enjoying!**


	3. Chapter 3

Two months before Halloween Mabel smoked a cigarette. She was dying and there was no stopping that. With her disease, she was told she had a month left. Her life had been one big failure. She'd had one child Deborah and she hadn't made that mistake again. She'd had several abortions. Deborah's dad was gone by the time she was two. She'd grown up with four stepfathers and several of her mom's boyfriends.

Deborah never felt loved by her mother and she probably wasn't. She'd been sexually abused by two of her stepfathers and three of her mom's live-ins. She'd been beat and watched her mom be beaten and hit back. She quit school at sixteen when she got pregnant with Judith and married her father. Mabel never expected much from herself. She knew she was a screw-up and Deborah was a screw up as well.

She opened up her door and sighed as her daughter and grandchildren walked in.

"Deborah what are you doing here? Thought you said you didn't want to see me anymore? Need a place to stay?"

"No mom I just thought I'd come see you and bring the kids."

"How sweet of you. Why bother?"

"Mom you know you don't have long."

"Yes, girl I know that. And I damn sure don't need you reminding me of it. Where's that lazy ass, Ronnie?"

"At home."

"He's a fuck up just like plenty of them I've had. My daughter sure does pick em just like I used to. Least your good for nothing husband was better."

"Mom don't speak about him in front of the kids. He loved me and them."

"You ruined your life you know. I always told you to finish school and not get pregnant and married young. But you did exactly that. Judith is on the same path as you and probably Angel too. Michael will probably be a good for nothing like all men or worse. Face it, Deborah, you're a good for nothing stripper. You're not fit to raise kids. The best thing you could do for the baby has put her up for adoption. You should have done that with the other two. It's too late for them but the little one might have a chance."

Deborah hated being berated and wouldn't take it from her mom. Not after everything.

"Maybe we should just leave. "

"No Deborah you came and brought the kids so stay and eat. I have food. Get plates. Besides you probably just waiting till I die to get what money you can on me."

"Mom don't be ridiculous."

"I'm being completely sane so eat!"

Deborah knew she might not see her mom again so she sighed and did as she said. She wasn't getting visitors anyway. Deborah had studied her face that had once been beautiful. The drinking and drugs changed all that. Michael chewed his food and wondered how his angel of a mother could have come from something like Mabel. His grandmother but she didn't act like it at all.

"Michael, you like school?"

"It's alright." He replied.

"Well, you better stay in till you finish. Or you will be like Ronnie. You want that?"

"Mom he's not going to be like Ronnie."

"He might or worse." She said eating her own food.

"You sure seem to like visitors," Judith said.

"Girl you're just as mouthy as your mother. A whore like her too."

"Don't call my mom a whore," Michael said standing up.

"Michael enough sit down," Deborah said angrily.

"What a family you've got Deborah."

At the end of the month, they attended her funeral. As her only family member, Deborah was responsible for choosing everything. Mabel hadn't had friends in years so Deborah decided to have a private funeral just for her and the kids. Ronnie hated Mabel as much as she hated him so he skipped it to drink with friends. Deborah carried Angel into the church while Judith and Michael walked beside her to view the body before the service started. Deborah noticed the peace though she couldn't find any compassion for the woman that was supposed to be her mother.

She wasn't happy she was dead. She felt a tear go down her cheek in mourning for the relationship she could have had. She handed Angel to Michael as she wiped her face. Judith watched her wondering how she could be sad for the loss of a mother who'd never been there for her. Or that loving of a mother. Though she guessed it was still the woman who birthed her so that counted for something. It was in contract to when her dad died. She, Michael and her mom all cried at the funeral.

Michael looked at his grandmother's dead body fascinated. How had she ended up looking like that? It was as if she'd just fallen asleep. As the funeral began Deborah held Angel on her lap as her older two kids sat on either side of her. Michael played with a hole in his jeans while Judith had her arms crossed. During the burial, Judith had taken Angel and Michael stood beside Deborah holding her hand.

"Mom? Are you sad?"

"I am."

"But she wasn't very nice to you."

"No, but she was still my mom. I have to be a little sad."

"Would you be sad if it was me?" Deborah turned in surprise and kissed his head.

"Sweetie I hope it's never you. You and your sisters are my whole world. If I lost you I wouldn't be able to make it anymore."

"That would be me if I lost you. But why do we feel that way?"

"Family is forever Michael. We want to be together. That's how it is.

* * *

Deborah Myers arrived home feeling more irritated forever. And worried. How could that Dr. Loomis and stupid principal come and accuse Michael of having something wrong with him? She wouldn't even entertain the idea. There was nothing wrong with him. Though him killing those animals in those sick ways was alarming. He loved animals so why would he do that? She'd asked them that. She was so angry and freaked out she'd even ranted to Ronnie about it. A big mistake.

Either way, maybe she would let the doctor at least speak with him. Maybe there was something going on that needed to be addressed. Lord knew she wasn't able to spend as much time with him as she'd like. She didn't plan on letting Loomis do anything else he'd talked about doing. She just didn't trust it or know what it meant. Even though he'd explained it to her and offered for them to talk again. She hoped it was only a phase. Loomis had said it was signs of a deeper problem.

She just didn't believe that. He'd suggested Michael might harm someone. That was ridiculous. Talking about him like he'd become a serial killer. There was no way. She would never entertain the idea Michael could be threating to her or his sisters. He loved them too much. Now Ronnie was a different story. She hadn't wanted to leave that Halloween night but knew she needed the money. Specifically for what she had planned. She'd let Michael go trick or treating despite getting in trouble that day. Judith would be taking him before spending time with Steve. Ronnie was asleep and Angel would be okay until they got back. As she'd told Michael things were going to change tomorrow.

Ronnie was going to be given an ultimatum. Clean up his drunken lifestyle, stop verbally abusing her and the kids or he had to get out. She was thinking of breaking up with him and kicking him out anyway. He was probably the cause of Michael's behavior anyway. As well as most of the negativity in the household. She was going to move them to a new place if she had too. Let them start over and have a fresh start. Put Judith and Michael in new schools. Quit her stripping job and get a whole new job.

Judith would stop having guys over alone. They might attend a church somewhere. Maybe she would let Loomis talk to Michael just to make sure he was okay. Then everything would be fine. The family would all be okay. After tonight everything would change.

* * *

Judith was in so much pain as she struggled to get out of her bedroom. She was terrified as she saw the blood, her blood, staining her white tank top. Michael had stabbed her. She'd yelled at him and smacked him in anger. Now she was afraid of him. Hurt and betrayed. Why in the world would her own brother do that? He'd meant to kill her. Was everyone else dead? She wanted to scream for help but it hurt too much. Where was her mom? Angel. She had to get to Angel. Michael might kill her too. Those eyes were not her brother. He was something else. She needed to get to Angel and get her out of the house so they could get help. She turned and Michael came up behind her.

And stabbed her. It was terrifying and it hurt. In her last moments, she remembered everything…

Judith screamed as she woke up three months before Halloween. She'd dreamed of an incredibly large terrifying man in a mask coming after her. The same mask Michael was wearing as he stabbed her. She realized it was him. Perhaps in the future. Her last moments, dying at only seventeen years old. So much she didn't get to see or do. She hadn't been the best daughter or the best sister, or the best person. Now it was all too late. Her life was over.

Judith opened her eyes and was shocked as she looked at the most beautiful place she had ever seen. She wasn't in pain anymore and as she looked down she was unharmed with a long white dress.

"Judith you're here."

"Dad?"

She looked up tears coming to her eyes as she saw her father.

"Yes, honey it's me. I've been watching over you this entire time. I'm sorry you had things so tough. I could never have imagined Michael would have done this. "

"Dad I'm so sorry," Judith said rushing into his arms.

If he'd been watching over her then he'd seen everything she'd done.

"Don't be sorry baby I understand. I'm glad to have you here despite the circumstances."

"What about mom and Angel and Michael?"

"I'm afraid things are going to get worse before they get better. Without you, things will be harder own your mom. Michael will be arrested and likely placed somewhere for evaluation. At least he can potentially get the help he needs."

"I wish I had done more dad."

"Baby I watched every day and blamed myself for what I could have done differently. We did what we could. Now we have to watch over them."

"Dad I was not a good sister or daughter. I screwed every boy I saw. "

"It broke my heart to see you being with all those boys because you felt unloved and you missed me. It was much more heartbreaking to see you being murdered by your brother in such a horrible way. But you're with me now and I'm thankful. Though I wish you could have lived longer and gone more peaceful on your own terms.

Judith felt the tears flowing again as she embraced her dad. She missed him and wanted to be with him for so long. She felt safe, loved and protected.

* * *

When Deborah pulled that blanket back and saw the dead body of her daughter she had refused to let them take her away. She had screamed for her baby and leaned her head on hers. She couldn't believe her daughter was gone just like that. Months later she couldn't get that image out of her head. No way could Michael have committed such brutal murders. To do that to his own sister. She had refused to believe Michael had done that. All the evidence pointed to that. Michael and Angel were now the only ones she had left. Apart from Angel's cries, the once loud house was quiet and lonely. She hadn't dated again. For one she would hear Judith's words of the losers she dated.

The second thing was no one would date her as complicated as her life was. She wanted another job but no one would hire her. They called her Satan's mother and no shortage of other horrible names. She came to visit Michael every week. She hoped being at Smiths Grove could do something to help him. That he could return home to her and Angel. They could get through it somehow.

She'd move away with the kids and start over. No one would have to know he had killed anyone. That she was a stripper. That she had another child who was no longer alive. No one would have to know. She tried to listen to the doctors about what happened with Michael. The affects his home life had on him. An abusive, drunk, live in who had berated him and his family. Fed his anger. A stripper mother who loved him. He pretended to love her but really didn't.

No Deborah would not believe her son didn't love her. He wasn't playing a game like some of the doctors told her. Judith who had she lived longer would have been married and pregnant by the time she hit eighteen, sexually mature beyond her years. No no, they knew nothing about her family. She would keep the remaining members together. They would all be together again someday. She told Michael this and she meant it. They would do it somehow someway.

 **Thank you so much for reading! I wanted to provide a little backstory on Deborah's upbringing since we never get one. Some of these little stories in each chapter may be a little confusing. So I hope it's not too bad.**


	4. Chapter 4

Michael toyed with the white horse his mother gifted him with.

"I dreamed the same dream."

"The one with me in the white dress?"

"Yeah, you were going to take me home like always."

"Oh, sweetie of course I am. I will even find a white dress when I do and make your dream come true."

She kissed his head and he smiled at her.

"I saw Judith."

"You saw Judith? In your dream?"

"Yeah, she was in a white dress too. Really pretty."

"I see her in my dreams too."

"You don't see her at home?"

"I see her there too. I just think people you really love are in your dreams. Because they always stay in your heart. No matter how far they go."

"Why couldn't Judith come with you today?"

"She's watching Angel. Boo was really fussy so she had to stay. "

"I can't wait to go home with you again."

"Deborah I assure you I'm doing everything I can," Dr. Loomis insisted.

"Well then why isn't he getting better? You're supposed to make him better. He's gotten worse. Much worse. Won't even take off his mask anymore. He's not talking. He always talked to me."

"I'm doing my best to help him. I don't wish to give up hope yet. However, I need to be honest with you."

"Honest about what?"

"The chances of a meaningful recovery are seeming more unlikely by the day. By some miracle he becomes normal again he probably won't ever get out to have a normal life."

"Dr. Loomis I'm planning on taking my son out of here. To come live with his sister and I."

"That likely isn't possible. That's another thing. You shouldn't fill his head with those lies."

"I'm not lying to him I meant that. That's what I want!"

"You don't need to get your hopes up or his. In truth, you aren't helping his recovery."

"What recovery? It doesn't seem to me you've done a damn thing to help him at all. He's not recovering and I will never give up hope that he can come home."

"Miss Myers you told him your other daughter is waiting at home. Is that not a lie? Or do you believe you actually see her there?"

"If you are trying to insinuate-"

"No, I'm not trying to say you're crazy like him. That he got it from you anything of that nature. What I am attempting to do is prepare you for your future. So you know what to expect."

"What future?"

"For your own good, you should distance yourself. From this place, from Haddonfield, from your son."

"Wait a minute-"

"It's for the best. What good is it for you to visit and see your son deteriorating before your eyes? What good will that do your baby when she's older? Miss Myers, I believe you need to take your daughter and leave here. Start a new life with her. Leave this place and its memories behind."

"You're saying leave my son behind?"

"Yes, I am saying that. Let me focus on helping him. You need to focus on helping yourself and raising your child. You don't look healthy. You're losing weight. Spending time in a mental hospital isn't healthy for you. It won't be for the little girl. I am intelligent enough to see you blame yourself for what's happened. Realize this, that baby girl is all you have left. The only one with hope and a future. Your older girl has no future. Michael has no real future even if he does somehow become normal.

Right your wrongs with her. You may have made mistakes with the other two. You don't have to make them with her. You can find some joy in raising her. Give her a normal happy upbringing. She doesn't need to be in this. Raised around this. Do it for her and do it for yourself."

"Dr. Loomis I will never give up on my son or leave him. I already lost one child technically two. I will not lose him. Mark my words whether I'm out or not she will be waiting for him. She will help him!"

"Deborah don't put your expectations on your child. She's an innocent baby in all this. You aren't innocent and neither am I. Judith wasn't innocent and Michael certainly isn't. You can still have a future."

"We're done talking about this. I won't ever leave him."

Deborah was angry at the nerve of him. Did his suggestions make some sense? Would it be so bad to get away and raise Angel from all this craziness? No, her child was not crazy and she wouldn't leave him. It seemed no one believed in him but her. She knew he was good and would be just fine. He had to be because she didn't know what she would do if he wasn't. She was trying to hold on to the family she had left. She felt she was failing miserably.

Michael was sitting alone in his prison room.

"You know she's lying don't you?"

Michael looked up to see Judith standing in front of him in that beautiful white dress.

"You came."

"I told you I would. I had to see my little brother."

Michael didn't get up to hug her though he wanted to.

"How long are you going to believe that crap she's telling you?"

"Mom wouldn't lie to me."

"She always lies. She's doing it right now. It's a way to lie to herself and you because she thinks it will help."

"She isn't lying."

"You know the truth, don't you? What really happened? What you did. On Halloween night. "

"I didn't do anything. I dressed in my costume and ate candy."

"And viciously murdered three people."

"I didn't do that."

"You know you did. Don't be like mom and lie to yourself. You know why I haven't been here. You killed me. Stabbed your own sister to death."

"But you're here."

"You know I'm not really here. The only one here is you."

"You are here."

"You stabbed me seventeen times. What a horrible thing to do."

"You deserved it. You were mean to me."

"I think you're jealous I was mom's favorite. Maybe Angel's favorite."

"That's not true. Mom said we're all going home. Maybe on Halloween night."

"Yeah right. Your so much of a baby you'd believe anything."

"Stop it, Judith."

"Big sister is telling the truth, Michael. You know that. Get her to tell you the truth."

"Mom, what happened to Judith?"

"She's home sweetie remember?"

"I know she's not home. She's gone somewhere right?"

Deborah wanted so badly to make up a lie about where she was. At this point, she was just happy to hear his voice. Perhaps Dr. Loomis was right. Maybe it would help him.

"Alright, Michael she is gone."

"Where?"

"She's dead. So she went to heaven."

"What happened to her?"

"You don't remember Halloween night?"

"No."

"You grabbed a knife Michael and you stabbed her."

"No, I didn't do that. You believe me don't you mommy?"

"Michael."

"Don't you mom?"

"Of course baby. I know it wasn't you."

Deborah hugged him as tears began to fall. She tried telling him the truth. She just couldn't bare to see him hurt and insisting he didn't do anything. She wanted to protect him even from himself. She knew in this moment she couldn't leave him. It would be hard but she would find a way to raise Angel while visiting Michael. She felt sure Angel would understand when she was older. Her big brother was just sick but he would get better. They could live a normal life together one day.

Later that night Deborah cared for Angel before bed. She didn't want to stay in the house where her daughter was murdered by her brother but she also couldn't stay away from the house she'd shared such wonderful happy memories with her family. Deborah had no one to talk to and found herself confiding in the young daughter she knew couldn't understand her.

"It's going to be alright Boo. The family is going to be back together soon. Michael will get better and he will come home. I will need your help for when he does. "

Angel stared at her and played with a lock of her blonde hair. Deborah knew full well she didn't understand her but talking about all her troubles with her helped. Her baby daughter had become her closest and only confidante.

"You know I miss having Michael and Judith here but you're going to be different okay? You're going to be happy. Happier than they ever were."

Deborah hoped to avoid the same mistakes she'd made with her older children. She would do her best to ensure Angel grew up normal and happy. She couldn't give up hope that Michael could return to them one day. He could get better and live a normal life. Perhaps then they could move away and change their names if they had too. No one had to know they were such a notorious family.

Deborah knew her children needed this and she also knew she needed this. If they were going to have a chance at normalcy they needed to leave Haddonfield. Forget that Deborah herself grew up here. She felt she should have moved her family from there long ago. Then things could have been much different. Deborah put Angel to bed so she could have some alone time.

Frighteningly she had been having strange thoughts. Thoughts of possibly taking her own life and Angels. That was horrible and she would never entertain the idea of murdering her own child. She never told anyone this as she didn't want them to think she was a killer. It was never serious thoughts but she had to wonder if possibly these thoughts had made Michael do what he had done. Could there be a genetic link of some kind? She didn't know much about genetics.

Obviously, she couldn't kill herself and leave Michael and Angel alone. It was more the thought of how quickly she could kill Angel. She wondered if Angel would go to where Judith had gone. Heaven, she was sure. Would Judith be waiting for her? Was she watching over them? Would she be there to meet Deborah when she died? She settled onto the couch and hugged herself.

She felt so lonely right now. She needed friends but who wanted to be friends with the mother of a monster? That thought just kept returning to her head. She couldn't be crazy. Yet wasn't she by now? Wouldn't any mother and any person? No, she wasn't crazy she was simply holding it together. She had no choice to do it for the remainder of the family she had left. They were counting on her and she couldn't afford to let them down. Not how she'd let Judith down.

No matter what they said Michael was no monster. He was simply a little boy who got sick. A lapse in judgment that caused him to kill his sister. If she could only talk with Judith one more time. Have one more argument with her. Hug her one more time. She would be okay. If Judith were only here. She'd help her.

"So you've forgotten about me already?"

Deborah jumped and looked over in the doorway. Judith was standing there with a sour expression on her face.

"Baby."

"Don't baby me. You know what you did. Why do you insist on acting like you aren't at fault here?"

Deborah blinked and her eldest child was gone. She wanted to wish her back. Even though she knew logically she wasn't really with her right now.

"Come back," she whispered.

 **Thanks so much for the interest in this story! The pacing and scenes may be a little confusing. I'm trying to play it off as random one shots. These one shots will have an ending on the final chapter. Please enjoy! Also a special thank you to the lovely guest who reviewed. Hope you are enjoying!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I would like to apologize to all my readers for my infrequent updates as well as grammatical errors. This message applies to many of my stories. Some of are finished some are not. I've tried this before but now I am in the process of rewriting several of my stories. I may not upload until I've finished them. I will be writing longer chapters, minimal grammatical errors hopefully, and overall better stories. I thank you for all your support and I do hope you'll stick around for my new and improved stories. Thank you so much!**


End file.
